Life is not fair
by ice kitty queen
Summary: Kagome is sent to her uncle Naraku for punishment after being in the wrong place at the wrong time. will she have to deal with her cruel uncle or will she find happiness?
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first ever fanfic so please tell me what you think good or bad that way I can fix what I need to or make things better. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha

Chapter one: why me

Its not like this was her fault or anything she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time she had thought. So now she has to walk through degusting filth cleaning her uncles farm. So far he had made her muck the stables and mow the huge lawn. As badly as she wanted to stop and plead him to let her prove her innocence so she may return home she just couldn't for fear of what he might do to her.

_Flashback_

_Kagome had been walking toward her favorite store looking for a new dress for school when she was roughly grabbed a hold of by a 'mall cop' turning around he started yelling at her " you need to come with? What did I do?" " I saw you! I saw you steal in a store back there! And I thought I lost you for a minute but you cant get away from me!" he was screaming at her by this time while puffin out his chest and looking proud of himself for catching this so called thief. Kagome tried to protest and tell him he was wrong but he wouldn't listen as he dragged her to his office to call not only officials but also her parents. Later after no matter what she said her parents made her pack up her stuff and sent her to her uncles farm to teach her a lesson._

_End of flashback_

Wiping her brow and looking up into the sky for any sign of a rain cloud she sighed in disappointment. She then jumped as she heard the back screen slam behind her. Turning around she watched her uncle walk over to her with a blank look on his face. She tensed up as he neared. (Kagome did not like her uncle in fact she feared him a bit. Her parents never saw the way he would look at her when he would come around for the holidays. After her aunt died he became withdrawn and creepy. He would watch kagome with a longing in his eyes though he never said or did anything to her it still made her un comfortable.) whe he got about 3 feet away he stopped and looking at her said " your going into town for me to get supplies. You are to talk to no one. just get what's on the list and come back to finish your chores and cook dinner". Nodding kagome took the keys he held out and went to the truck. As she drove she decided she was not looking forward to coming back.

Getting to the store she parked and red the list before going in. _seeds, grain for animals, food for 2 weeks, _and whatever_ personal hygiene stuff_ kagome needed. That what was on the list. Sighing kagome hopped out of the truck slammed the rusty door and still staring at the list walked into the store. Just as she was about to look up to see where she needed to go she bumped into what she thought was a wall making a loud eep! As she fell on her bottom. Quickly looking up kagome noticed that it was in fact not a wall but I really tall handsome man. Blushing she very quickly got up and started apologizing " I am so very sorry sir please forgive my clumsiness and don't tell my uncle please". "there is no need to apologize I was not looking at my surroundings either" the man replied. " also I don't know your uncle nor would I tell him anything anyways". kagome let out the breath she had been holding " um well thank you by the way my name is kagome" she gave the man her best smile being truly thankful for his kindness. The man continued to stare at kagome looking at he small frame, her beautiful long raven locks, the way her jeans were sitting on her hips, her shirt and the way it hugged her chest and the way she held herself implying that she was very innocent. After studying her he replied " hn and my name is Sesshoumaru" " now I need to get going I have much to attend to maybe I will see you around". as he walked away leaving kagome in a bit of a stupor, she quickly jumped and realized she had wasted enough time so she ran franticly around the store getting what was needed then as she paid she rushed outside only to see her uncle outside by the truck talking to none other than Sesshoumaru. Fear suddenly filled her she thought he didn't know her uncle and he wouldn't tell him. Her uncle noticing kagome, beckoned her over. Calmly she walked over "uncle I have gotten everything you needed". " yes I see" " also Sesshoumaru here has told me you to have met" kagome could see the anger in his eyes. " we will talk as soon as we get home kagome" he said slowly.

After leaving and returning home kagome had not expected what happened next. "what were you thinking! You were told not to talk to anyone! How dare you embarrass me like this! Now is time for me to show you that I am in charge not you" kagome cringed and shrank back into a corner as he came closer. He then picked up a stick that lay near his fireplace. Running over to kagome he started to beat her across her arms, legs and back. Crying kagome begged her uncle to stop which only made him beat her more. Suddenly stopping her uncle grabbed her making her stand her said " ah it just hit me I know why you were talking to him, you wanted to make yourself his whore" already crying kagome tried to make the words come out, she just bumped into him nothing more! Why is she always getting accused for something she didn't even do. She was a good girl who did what she was told. Her uncle slapped her across her face and told her to shut up. He then forced his hand inside kagomes shirt causing a few of the buttons to pop off. Groping his nieces chest he then started thinking, what hes doing wasn't wrong she wasn't even related to him except by marriage and now that his wife her aunt was dead he really had no ties at all so with these thoughts he suddenly decided to get more assertive and ripped open the front of kagomes jeans pulling them and her panties down not caring as kagome screamed and hit him he was stronger than she was. Just as he started to pull his own pants off the front door flew from its hinges and into the wall. "put her down naruku" both kagome and her uncle looked up. "ah Sesshoumaru what brings you here, a piece of kagome perhaps"? Sesshoumaru looked over to kagome who was bruised, bleeding and sobbing on the floor near naruku (her uncle). that's when kagome couldn't take anymore stress on her body and she passed out.

Waking up kagome looked around she was laying in a very large bed in a very large room. There was a set of doors that looked like they could lead to a balcony. Kagome then looked at her self and remembered what had almost happened to her. Bringing her knees up to her chest she started crying all over again. She stopped when she heard a door creak open. Looking up kagome saw a woman in what looked like a maids uniform walking over to her. " lord Sesshoumaru wishes your presence in his study" " o um ok where is it"? the maid simply pointed down the hall to an open door. " ok thanks" she said giving the maid a smile before limping down the hall. Making it to the door she stopped and peaked in. kagome saw Sesshoumaru sitting in a chair at a desk focused on papers. without looking up he beckoned kagome closer to him. Limping forward kagome reached his desk and sat in the chair that was there. She just looked at he hands that she had folded in her lap. "you will no longer have to worry about your uncle naruku he has been taken care of"…..


	2. Chapter 2

Though I have not established this yet Sesshoumaru and anyone else you is normally a demon is still demon in my story I just haven't gotten to where its out there. But it will be mentioned in this chapter. And I apologize if my story is slow and doesn't seem to be going anywhere it will pick up I promise.

Chapter 2: A New Start

Several days went by with not much happening. Kagome called her parents to tell them that she was no longer staying with naruku and what had happened. She didn't feel as though she should go back to her family since they didn't even seem to care about the traumatic experience she'd had. And she was 18 anyways so she didn't have to return.

Kagome decide to finally go exploring (Sesshoumaru had told her earlier that she may go where she pleased within his lands) she had been too timid and afraid for the first few days but today kagome decided she needed to stretch her muscles a bit. After finding many beautiful lavish rooms, a huge library, dining room, kitchen, and many other boring rooms kagome decided to go outside to find something more interesting. As soon as she reached the front door she pushed it open and smiled as she felt the warm caress of the suns rays upon her face. Noticing a building that looked like a stable she took off in its direction.

"ah it is a stable" kagome whispered to herself as she took in the sight of the magnificent horses. Kagome started to go to a horse that was pure white just as she neared it a voice stopped her " who are you? Does Sesshoumaru know your in here messing around"? kagome whipped around afraid she hadn't realized anyone else resided here besides Sesshoumaru and his servants. "who are you" she asked slowly looking at the young boy before her. "I am Shippo" he beamed up at her. "aren't you a little young to be working" kagome asked eyeing him. " ha-ha no I am actually older than I look" shippo replied.

After kagome and shippo sat for about an hour talking about their lives kagome decided she had better go back inside and see what Sesshoumaru was up to. " well shippo it was great talking I hope we will get a chance to talk more"? kagome said as she looked down and started to play with the hem of her shirt. "uh sure why not I am here mostly all day" he said shrugging his shoulders. As kagome left shippo made sure she was far enough away for if she had turned and looked she would have seen that shippo had a tail.

Kagome had ran all the way up to the house and up the house and up to her room. Stopping to catch her breath and compose herself before she would go see Sesshoumaru in his study. Which is where she hoped he would be she really didn't want to search for him. Walking slowly down the hall to the open door made her heart suddenly start beating erratically. "_why was she feeling like this? Sure he saved her life and innocence but he was just her savior right? calm down __kagome you can do this". _kagome peeked around the door there he was just sitting in his chair staring out the window behind his desk. Walking into the room finally " so I was um wondering if I could ask a few questions"? she asked stuttering over some of her words. "ask" was his simple reply to her. Now sitting in a chair across from him kagome (once again playing with the hem of her shirt) "so why am I here?" "why don't you let me just leave"? smirking to himself , Sesshoumaru got up and walked around his desk to the girl sitting before him. "do you not wish to be here with this Sesshoumaru"? he asked in a silky tone now behind kagome. "o its not that" she stammered "then what is it?" he replied. "well its just that other than your servants (and shippo) you seem all alone" "and I just don't understand what you want with me, your not going to hurt me like my uncle did are you?" she whispered making tears start to form. Before any tears could fall Sesshoumaru scooped kagome into his arms and took her down the hall into a bedroom she hadn't yet seen. Laying her upon the bed he sat next to her. "this Sesshoumaru would never hurt those he cares for" "also do not remind me of your vile uncle he is not to ever mentioned again" looking down at kagome who was propped up on he elbows had a blush upon her beautiful face " you care for me?" she shyly asked looking away from him her blush getting more intense. Lifting his hand to kagome face turning her head to have her look in his eyes "yes this Sesshoumaru feels very deeply for kagome" "your heart beats extremely fast the closer you are to me what are your feelings for this Sesshoumaru?" he asked already knowing the answer. Quickly jumping up kagome still extremely red but from embarrassment this time exclaimed " look I don't know and um please don't ask anymore" as she started to run out the door Sesshoumaru called after her " be ready to go into town tomorrow there are things that have called to my attention". not replying to him kagome ran to her room slammed the door locked it and fell onto her bed with a million thoughts running through her head only stopping at one _how is it he can hear my heartbeat if he's not near me?_


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

The next morning came quickly for Kagome she had realized as she got out of bed. stretching slightly while yawning she padded over to her private bathroom in desperate need of a shower. afterward Kagome went to the kitchen in search of food to quiet her now roaring stomach. she walked to the cabinets, opened them, reached up, and got a bowl and some cereal that just happened to be next to each other. while poring cereal into her bowl she heard a someone clearing their voice right behind her. with a loud eep! Kagome flew around in search of the noise. "why do you have to scare me every morning?" Kagome said in annoyance. "well" Sesshomaru said in his silky smooth voice "I think you secretly enjoy my tormenting you" he stated slowly as he turned to get himself his own breakfast. "now hurry so we may leave. we have much to do today" his voice now more serious. "fine fine" Kagome huffed just finishing her cereal and rinsing her bowl in the sink.

A short while later both were sitting in a shiny black corvette on their way to town. after what seemed like forever to Kagome she flipped on the radio. she could not stand this silence any longer. the first station that was playing something she knew the words to and could dance to was where she stopped. loud girly music blasted through the speakers making Sesshomaru wince slightly. shaking his head he had decided later that day he would inform Kagome of his demon nature seeing as to how she still had not caught on to anything strange. this girl was oblivious to much it would seem.

Reaching town Sesshomaru pulled up in front of what looked like a small store of sorts. both getting out he quickly pulled Kagome to the side. "I have business here in the back I will be awhile" he then thrust a wad of cash into her hand saying "get anything you need or want just keep to yourself" and with that he disappeared from her sight.

Getting bored pretty fast with looking around the small store not knowing what to purchase she sighed and decided to look in the furthest corner of the store thinking that there just had to be something interesting over there. since she was not paying attention to anything else in the store she didn't notice the person following her. just as she bent over to pick up something shiny from the bottom shelf she felt a thump and then pain in her neck. just before everything went black she felt the spot on her neck and felt something protruding from her neck as she went to pull it out everything went numb and limp and she couldn't even scream as the floor rushed up to meet her.

What felt like seconds later Kagome woke up feeling too cold and stiff. looking around the dim room she was in she noticed she was in a really small room with no windows just a wooden looking door. she couldn't see much since her only light source was a dingy lamp in the middle of the ceiling. she then looked at her body to make sure she was not hurt feeling first her neck which still sort of hurt. nothing except a bump was there. she then looked at the rest of her and noticed she had a leg shackled to the wall near the bed she was sitting on.

The door to her room creaked open as she sat there pondering who could have done this to her. in walked a figure she could not tell whom it they were standing against the furthest wall. the figure chuckled making Kagome's hair on her neck and arms stand on end. she knew who that sound belonged to. "I thought you were taken care of" Kagome whispered remembering what he had almost done to her. "oh dear child" Naraku began " they only killed a puppet of mine that is all" he said as he greedily took in her body. "you will be mine tonight and nothing is going to stop me not even our precious demon" he stated. now Kagome had no idea what in the hell he was talking about. getting past her fear letting her anger bubble up she started yelling at Naraku " I don't even know what in the hell you are talking about maybe you should stop reading so many fairy tales" just as she got that much out Naraku smacked her with so much force she felt her neck snap really hard to the side. "shut up stupid wench!" he screamed at her. "I was going to wait until tonight but now is as good as ever" "you should have kept your mouth shut stupid girl" and with that he crept closer to Kagome.

Rushing forward Naraku looked like he disappeared before reappearing right in front of her. this really scared Kagome she had never seen him or anyone else move like that. he sneered at her "see stupid girl" "some, like me, are different from you pathetic humans we are better at everything" "I myself am a spider demon. it didn't matter to me before when I had your aunt but after her death I knew I needed to go back to who I was meant to be" Kagome was just staring at him now she could not say anything as she watched him change his appearance in front of her eyes. he was no longer an old tired man he was much stronger, and younger looking but somehow really creepy though some would say he could be really handsome. Naraku pushed Kagome down on the bed she tried hitting him and pushing him away but it was like hitting a wall he didn't budge as he climbed up on top of her. he ripped open her shirt with one quick yank and started kneading her breasts roughly. he then flipped her on to her stomach and pushed up her skirt she wore that day revealing her black lacy boy shorts he only stopped a moment before ripping them off her. she started crying and screaming for him to stop. Naraku slapped her again making her stop screaming now only silent streams of tears ran down her face. Kagome heard shuffling behind her before she felt him slam himself as deep as he could with in her. she started screaming again but from the pain this time he didn't even care if her body was ready he just kept thrusting in her dry womanhood. Naraku started hitting her and digging his nails into her sides drawing blood that started pooling under her. finally she couldn't take it anymore she blacked out.

Slowly Kagome awoke remembering what had taken place making fresh tears appear. she slowly and painfully rolled over and sat up. she looked around wincing at all the blood covering her lower half. she noticed her skirt was still in tact even if it was covered in blood she didn't care it would still cover her. she didn't know how long she had been out or how many days it had been. she slowly pulled her knees up to her chest, laying her head on her knees and cried all over again wishing Sesshomaru would come save her. she didn't care who or what he was. he had always been so nice to her never doing or saying anything to make her feel differently. so what who cares if he was a demon regular people can be cruel to so that made no difference to her. she just wanted to be safe and away from here.

Once again she woke up but this time it was to a loud BOOM. she didn't remember drifting to sleep so she checked herself to see if anything else had happened. there were more loud noises around her now she couldn't make out what was going on just that it was loud.  
>minutes seemed liked hours but it's not like she could tell how long it had really been. suddenly all was quiet and she heard what sounded like foot steps coming closer to her door. the sound stopped right in front the door creaked open only to reveal a shadowy figure. she moved as far back as she could on the bed. the figure came forward slowly until none other than Sesshomaru came into view. Kagome had never been so happy. Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he came closer to her. he went to her leg and broke the shackle that was around it. she looked at his face and saw his anger so she quickly looked away as he came over and picked her up bridal style off the bed. she just closed her eyes and let him carry her away from this place.<p>

AN: I would just like to say how sorry I am for taking so long to update. But i really do plan this time to update often. i want to see how far i can get this story to go.


End file.
